


Breaking the News

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Witch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Multi, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Natasha Romanov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Series: Witch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881646
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Breaking the News

Natasha x reader x Bucky

Note: Direct sequel to Witches. Honestly want to start a series in this universe and the Parenting universe. Requested by anon.

“There you are. I was just about to get Clint to check if you were dead.” Tony said, raising a mug in your direction.

“Like I would go up there without warning them.” Clint snorted. “I don’t need to be permanently scarred.”

“Didn’t Tony you walk in on a naked, drunk Tony once?” Wanda asked the archer.

“How did you know about that?” Clint spluttered as Tony turned his attention to his drink.

“Telepath, remember?” She reminded him. “The only person’s thoughts I can’t hear are Y/N’s.”

“I think Occlumency could help you with that.” You hummed. “Guess you already know the news?”

“I do.” She grinned, moving over to hug you. “I’m so happy for you. All of you.”

“You feel left out, Barton?” Tony asked the archer, watching as Wanda hugged Bucky and Natasha too.

“Can we join the party, or are Tony and me just going to sit here wondering?” Clint asked, watching the four of you intently.

“You’re going to be an uncle, Barton.” Natasha shrugged, struggling to keep her expression blank and the smirk off her face.

“Nat, you better not be joking,” Clint said, looking between the three of you suspiciously. “I’ve already been fooled once.”

“That was your fault for eavesdropping.” Bucky shook his head. “But it’s not a joke.”

“We’re pregnant.” You grinned, gaining matching grins from the men.

“That’s fantastic, Y/N!” Clint cheered, moving forward and pulling you into an enthusiastic hug. “Remember, Clint is a fantastic name.” He said, pulling back and nodding at you.

“Nowhere near as good as Anthony.” Tony scoffed, stepping towards you. “Can even be changed to Antonia.”

“What makes you think we’re naming our kid after any of you?” Natasha scoffed. 

“Clint is a great name! And one of my kids is named after you!" 

"You could convince me to have it as a middle name, depending on what you’ve made for lunch,” Natasha smirked, leading you over to the kitchen table.

“That is considered bribery, Romanoff.” Tony scoffed as he and the others joined you at the table. “I could be extorted for much more.”

“The only thing I want is for James and I to be relieved of duty for the next year minimum,” Natasha said, taking yours and Bucky’s hand as she stared the billionaire down.

“You don’t need to give me the assassin stare,” Tony said, raising his hands in innocence. “Honestly, you could say you’re out entirely, and I wouldn’t say a word.”

“I would like to add as a request, Wanda comes to visit at least once a month.” You said as Clint placed a plate in front of you. “Even after the baby’s born. They’ll need to get to know their big sister.”

“Big sister?” Wanda asked, eyes going wide.

“If you want the job, that is. No pressure.” You told her with a smile.

“No, I’d love to. If that’s okay with you all?” She said, looking between the three of you.

“Wanda, Y/N already wants to adopt you. And at this point, I’m inclined to agree. We’d love for you to be apart of the baby’s life.” Bucky assured the girl.

“Y/N, I want joint custody,” Clint said, sitting down. “I already promised Laura that she could meet Wanda, and I refuse to anger her." 

"Wanda lives with me. That means you need to include me in this custody agreement.” Tony announced. “Give me your lawyer’s name, and I’ll have my people contact them. We can have the papers drawn up within minutes.”

“Are either of you idiots going to ask Wanda’s opinion?” Natasha raised a brow. 

“No, because they know she likes it here best,” Bucky smirked.

“Says who?” Clint and Tony exclaimed in unison.

As the four continued their playful banter, you snuck a look over to Wanda. The girl was watching the exchange with a wide grin and slightly misted eyes.

‘You alright?’ You mouthed as you caught her eye.

'Never better.’ She assured you with a bright smile.

“Okay, I think that we’ve practiced enough for today.” You said as Wanda finished her spell. “I think we might have to get you another year level’s books.” You smiled.

“Really?” Wanda questioned you. “You really think I’m ready?”

“I think you’re as ready as a house-elf is to clean.” You told her. “And I want to talk with you anyway.”

“What’s up?” Wanda asked.

“I wanted to see how you really feel about what we talked about yesterday.” You began. “I wanted to see if you were actually okay with being apart of this child’s life.”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I want to be around,” Wanda told you. “I lost my entire family. I thought I was alone, and then I got the team. And I was so happy because they were becoming my family, I was getting control of my powers, and I thought everything was finally working out. But then my inner witch was spiraling, and I thought everything was going to disappear. I thought they’d all hate me, and I’d end up alone again.

But they didn’t, and instead, Bucky and Nat invited me to your home. Introduced me to you, and you have not once acted like I’m, like I’m a monster. You’ve taught me I’m a witch, you taught me what it means to be a witch. That I don’t have to be scared of any of my powers, or who I am. I want to help pass that along to others.” Wanda explained with a soft smile. “I want to be around and help you teach your child that message.”

“I don’t know if I’ve said this before, but you are too sweet for this shitty, shitty world.” You said, making the girl giggle. “You remind me of someone I knew long ago.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“The best thing.” You said, moving next to her. “And Wanda? You’re never going to be alone again. I swear to you. You have so many people in your corner, and we might not be your biological family, but we’ll be your family as long as you want us to.” You told her, wrapping your arms around the girl.

“Thank you.”

“Are you sure it’s okay if I come?” Wanda asked, chewing her lip nervously as she looked at the three of you.

It had been three weeks since you’d announced your pregnancy to your partner’s family, and now it was time to tell yours.

The war had left you an orphan, but you still had family you wanted to tell. 

It was time to tell the Potter’s and the Weasley’s.

“Of course it is, Wand.” Natasha smiled as Bucky handed her her coat. 

“I’ve been talking everyone’s ear off about you, and I think Hermione will wack me if I don’t bring you along.” You said, causing Bucky to chuckle.

“That woman is terrifying.” He shook his head. “I’ll never forget the donkey incident.”

“To be fair, she was pregnant at the time.” You defended your friend. “And Ron was kind of asking for it.”

“Do I even want to know?” Wanda asked with a smirk.

“No.” Natasha shook her head. “You really don’t. Now put your coat on, it’s cold.”

“And it’s going to be colder at the Burrow,” Bucky added.

“Where exactly are we going again?” Wanda questioned as she did what Natasha asked.

“England.” You told her. “Molly and Arthur still live in the Burrow and have invited us all there.”

“But they don't know me. What makes you think they will be okay with me coming?” Wanda insisted.

“Hon, Y/N has been talking everyone’s ear off about a little witch who is the brightest, sweetest, and the kindest person she’s met. Everyone wants to meet you.” Bucky said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

“Plus, Molly loves having new people to smother and feed.” You smirked.

“Expect a jumper come Christmas,” Natasha told her. “All right, is everyone ready to go?”

“How are we getting there? Plane?” Wanda asked as you and Bucky nodded.

“We’re witches, Wanda.” You reminded her. “We have a better way.” You said, holding a hand out to her and Bucky as Natasha took your hand. “Hold my hand tightly, keep your eyes closed, and don’t let go.” You instructed as Wanda took your hand, and Bucky placed his on your shoulder.

“I hate apparating,” Bucky whined.

“Do you want to try the floo again?” You raised a brow.

“Just apparate already.” He shuddered, causing Natasha to snicker.

Closing your eyes, you let out a deep breath, and within seconds you were all in front of the Weasley family home.

The tall, spindly, home, which was only held up by magic, was still standing as tall and proud as it had been in your childhood.

The land had not changed much, despite the tragedy of your sixth year, and it brought you a feeling of nostalgia.

“Aunty Y/N! Aunty Nat! Uncle J!” An excited voice squealed and was followed by pounding footfalls.

“Lilly-petal!” You grinned, kneeling to hug the red head. “Look how big you’ve gotten.”

“I missed you, Aunty Y/N.” She said, squeezing your neck.

“What no hug for your favorite uncle?” Bucky asked, drawing her attention to him. Lilly giggled and moved to hug him.

“Y/N!” A male voice called as you stood. You grinned widely at the sight of the man before you.

“Hiya Harry.” You chirped as he brought you into an embrace.

“You know you’re late, right? You’re just lucky Molly knows you’re always late.” Harry smirked, causing you to wack him in the head. “Blimey Y/N!”

“He’s not wrong, dorogoy.” Natasha said. “You’re always late.”

“Nat.” You groaned, watching as she hugged her niece. “You’re supposed to defend my honor.”

“He’s still right.” Bucky agreed. “You’re rarely on time to anything.”

“I will divorce the two of you.” You deadpanned.

“No you won’t.” Natasha and Bucky replied in unison, causing Wanda to giggle and you to sigh.

“Harry, this is Wanda Maximoff.” You said, pulling Wanda to your side. “Wanda, this is Harry Potter and this is his daughter Lily.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Potter.” Wanda stuck her hand out.

“Nope, none of that.” Harry said, pulling her into a quick hug. “It’s Harry, and if Y/N considers you family, then you’re my family too. Okay?”

“Okay.” Wanda smiled.

“Great. Let’s get the four of you inside, everyone’s waiting to see you.” He said, taking Lily’s hand.

“Look what the Hippogriff dragged in.” Ron smirked, holding an eight year old Hugo in his arms. “Is this the brilliant witch you’ve got ‘Mione so excited to meet?”

“Yep, Ron this Wanda Maximoff.”

“Nice to meet to meet you, Wanda. We’ve heard a lot about you.” Ron smiled at her.

“Y/N has told a lot of stories about you all too.” Wanda told him.

“Oh God, you’ve heard some shit then.” Ron chuckled.

“Ronald, you better not be swearing in front of Hugo.” Hermione scolded, entering the hall with her hands on her hips.

“No, never. I would never swear in front of our son.” Ron stammered as Harry laughed. “Uh Hermione, Y/N has someone for you to meet.”

“Oh Y/N, is this Wanda? You must be Wanda! Oh it’s so nice to meet you, I have so many questions for you.” Hermione said almost in one breath as she launched forward and embraced Wanda.

“Nice to see you too, Hermione.” You shook your head.

“Oh, it’s good to see you three too.” Hermione said, pulling back. “Now, Wanda, would you like to sit so I can ask you some questions? Is that okay with you? Y/N?”

“Breathe, Hermione, you’re going to scare her away.” Harry laughed.

“Oh I’m sorry, it’s just so nice to meet you.” Hermione sighed. “Y/N has told me so many things about you, your magic, and your other powers. I just would love to talk to you. If you want, no pressure.”

“I’ll sit with you if you want.” Natasha said as she took Hugo into her arms. “Just in case.”

“I’d like that.” Wanda smiled.

“Excellent! I have a whole list of questions for you. Oh Y/N! Molly’s in the kitchen and wants to see you.” Hermione said, before pulling Wanda and Natasha away.

“Your wife is a tornado.” Bucky said to Ron.

“Don’t I bloody know it.” Ron smiled. “You better get going, mum’ll throw a pan at you.” 

“She loves me.” You shrugged. “You want to come see nanna, miss Lily? Maybe we can find chocolate frogs somewhere.”

“Chocolate frogs!” Lily exclaimed, latching onto your hand and began pulling you towards the door.

“Have fun boys.” You laughed, following the little girl. “Hi, Molly.” 

“Oh, Y/N! It’s so nice to see you.” The short woman said, giving you a hug as Lily searched for sweets, having no interest in the conversation. “How’s my newest grandbaby?” Molly asked, placing a hand on your stomach.

When you first suspected you were pregnant there was only one person you could think to ask for help. Molly had been the first to know you were expecting and promised to keep your secret until you were ready.

“They’re doing really well.” You promised. 

“Have you told Natasha and James? And how’s my other grandchild?”

“Tash and Buck both know along with their family. And Wanda’s amazing. I would’ve brought her in with me, but ‘Mione snatched her up.” You told her.

“I’ll get to meet her at lunch.” Molly waved you off. “Sit! You’re carrying precious cargo.”

“I’m not an invalid, Molly.” You said, still taking the seat.

“Have you thought about how you’re going to tell everyone else?” Molly asked as she returned to making lunch.

“I have. I’m going to say during lunch. Gives everyone a chance to settle and I have the perfect way to say it.” You told her.

“Am I going to be included with everyone or can I know before?” She raised a brow.

“I want you to be surprised.”

“I’m not a fan of surprises, dear, but I suppose I can wait.” She sighed. “Go join everyone else, lunch will be ready in ten.” She said, shooing you out of the kitchen. “Lily, go with Y/N. No sweets before lunch.”

“Okay, nana.” 

You led Lily into the living room where everyone, bar Arthur, was sitting.

“Have they scared you away yet?” You asked as Lily ran to her mother and you took a seat next to Wanda.

“We’re not scary, Y/N.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Well you have your moments.” Ron smiled, receiving a thump to the arm from his sister. “Bloody hell, Gin.”

“Everyone’s been very nice.” Wanda assured you. “Hermione says she has some books she wants to send me.”

“Of course she does.” You grinned. The fourteen of you were continuing your light conversation when you were summoned into the kitchen where Molly and Arthur were waiting.

You all served yourself lunch and continued with your conversations.

“How is the Avengers?” Ginny asked Natasha. “Driving you up the wall?”

“Always.” Natasha chuckled, sipping her wine. “It’s like being stuck with a group of children.”

“You must be itching for a vacation.” Ginny smiled.

“They’re about to take one.” You told her.

“Y/N bully you into it?” Harry asked Bucky with a smirk.

“Harry James Potter, you take that back. I am not a bully.” You gasped.

“You hit me in the back of the head not even an hour ago.” He pointed out.

“You were being a bloody git that’s why.” You grumbled. “But I did not bully them into taking a vacation.”

“Did you miss aunty Y/N too much?” Lily asked as Ginny cut her meat.

“We always miss aunty Y/N.” Bucky smiled at her.

“Actually they’re taking a vacation for other reasons.” You told your niece. “They want to be around when the baby’s born.” You casually said, drinking your water.

The room went silent for several seconds before cheers rang out.

“Congratulations!”

“How wonderful!”

“Bloody hell you three!”

“The kids absolutely love her.” Ginny said to you. Lunch had turned into dinner. The four of you had made no want to return to your home and decided to stay with everyone else. 

It was currently almost dusk and you had all made your way outside. The kids had dragged Harry, Bucky, Ron, Arthur, and Wanda to play while the rest of you sat watching.

“Everyone loves her.” Hermione corrected, smiling at her children. “She’s incredibly sweet.”

“Clint’s wife said the same thing.” Natasha said, squeezing your hand. 

“She’s so smart. For someone who never attended a school, and has only been learning a couple weeks, her progress is incredible.” Hermione added.

“Hopefully this ones the same.” Natasha commented. “Otherwise we might need to stock up on fire extinguishers.”

“They could come out muggle.” You reminded her.

“At least you’ll have plenty of help with the baby, magic or no magic.” Molly said. “For this one and any of kids in the future.”

“Definitely in the future. We’ve already got two.” You said, watching Wanda and Bucky laugh as Natasha kissed your cheek.

None of your family was actually related to you. None of your family shared your last name, but they were still your family.

It didn’t matter you were a L/N, and they were Weasley’s, or Potter’s, Maximoff’s, Barton’s, Stark’s, or whoever. It didn’t matter weather they were muggle, witch or wizard.

Your family was your family. And they always would be.


End file.
